Shards
by JigsawGirl
Summary: Nightstar of Skyclan must face the death of her trusted friend and deputy. Chapters 1-3. (This is my 10 year old daughter's first attempt at publishing something online. She created the whole thing, I only helped with some proofreading, paragraph formatting, and a small handful of edits.)


Chapter 1 The Beginning

Nightstar looked down from the greatoak to the clan. Eaglepaw and Falconpaw were practicing battle training in the clearing, Goldenpelt and Pheonixfeather were sharing a mouse near the elders' den. Blazefang leaped up through the leaves of the tree to where Nightstar was sitting outside her den.

"Prey is scarce. we need to send out a hunting patrol, with Icekit and Snakeheart so sick they can't move." he meowed firmly, he is a loyal deputy. Nightstar nodded then replied, "You're sick too, send out two hunting patrols, then rest, you need it." Blazefang looked surprised, but he nodded respectfully and leaped down. Nightstar leaped down after him and padded to the apprentices den, where her daughter and son were.

"Nightstar! you're here!" A white and frost striped apprentice shot out of the shadows and greeted Nightstar.

"Hello, Frostpaw. I saw you training with Blazefang this morning, you're the best fighter and hunter in all the forest!" She mewed, Frostpaw's chest fur bushed out in pride. Nightstar flicked her tail for Frostpaw to follow. The two she-cats exited the camp through the fern tunnel, the forest was huge, a cold freezing wind swept through the forest, Nightstar shivered. she heard tiny scuffling in a bush, the cats crouched and waited, soon a huge heron walked out and pecked at the ground. Nightstar put her tail in front of Frostpaw so she would wait. suddenly they sprang forward, knocking the heron over and killing it in a killing nip to the neck. Nightstar and Frostpaw helped each other carry it back to camp. some feathers got stuck in the fern tunnel, they placed it on the small fresh-kill pile, cats congratulated them. Blazefang returned with the hunting patrol, they're mouths laden with prey, the kits squealed in excitement as they placed they're kill on the fresh-kill pile.

Nightstar let sleep take her in, she opened her eyes in a dream, MoonClan camp swarmed around her, cats with starlight outlines, one was Logstar, he rushed to her and the two cats touched noses in greetings.

Nightstar purred with relief. "Hello, Nightstar, I have brought you here for warning," he mewed firmly.

"What is it? Is war coming again?" she mewed, her muscles tensed for a reply. His eyes turned red, he leaped at her, she ducked as he crashed to the ground behind her. her eyes widened, Monsterclaw shone in her dream, he padded to her and pressed his muzzle to hers and whispered.

"Be warned, your clan may be betrayed." He stepped back into darkness. Nightstar awoke with a gasp, she was in her den curled up in a soft moss nest. Nightstar stood and shook the moss from her pelt. Morning light shone in from the entrance. She bolted out of her den to stand on the edge of a branch that stuck out of the leaves over the clan camp. She saw the hunting patrol returning and she leaped forward. Nightstar landed perfectly, the snow under her pads felt like frostbite.

Blazefang was in lead, he had a plump squirrel, Ferretclaw had a huge rabbit, Razortrout had a big blackbird. they all placed their prey in the fresh-kill pile. Nightstar trotted into the medicine den where Icekit and Snakeheart lay in two soft moss beds. Snakeheart lifted her head and dipped weakly to Nightstar, then she curled up and tucked her paw over her muzzle. Icekit was sleeping peacefully, her black tipped ears twitched and she popped her head up. She seemed so hyper, but soon, her ears drooped in weakness, her head plopped down onto her paws. Midnight padded in with new coltsfoot in her jaws.  
>She dropped them and nuzzled them to the medicine stores where fresh herbs lied in the stone wall. the herbs were neatly stacked in piles.<p>

"Midnight," a mew from the entrance that made Nightstar jump. It was Stonepaw, he held one paw up, he limped to her. he was the smallest apprentice, but he had strength of a tiger.

"Yes dear?" Midnight mewed.

"I have a thorn in my paw." his mew was calm and steady.

"Let me see." she mewed. as she looked at it, she started to lick for a bit, then she bit down on the thorn and tugged it out. he barely flinched, after she got it out, he nodded respectfully and padded out of the den.

"He's so sweet." she sighed. he was truly cute. but why did Midnight like and know him so well? could she be his mother? The elders' gossiped about who his mother was. He was abandoned at night to a nursing queen, Auroraflower. She had loved him as if she was his own mother. But Blackclaw barely even looked at him, he never played with Stonepaw. He was so lonely.

Nightstar dipped her head respectfully, then padded out of the medicine den, Nightstar hurried to the top of the greatoak. She sat on the long outstretched branch that hung over the clearing of SkyClan camp. The peaceful breeze swished her long neck fur. Boltfang nudged her from behind. "Can we go for a walk? I mean, it's a nice sunny day." His White and gold pelt ruffled as wind swept by. Nightstar nodded, the two cats twined tails as they left camp. Nightstar let her mouth open slightly, she could smell the thousands of prey, plants, bugs and even a faint scent of rogue by the twoleg fence. She untwined tails with the tom, "Race ya' to the border!" She raced away, digging her claws into the soil to get a grip and balance, her tail trailed behind her in the wind. A flash of tabby fur glimpsed behind her, Boltfang was gaining speed, Nightstar started to let the wind take her, each reach for land was longer, Dirt flew past her paws. Gravel rocks flung behind her as she gained more speed. The river raged ahead, she could leap above it and land perfectly on the other side, the border was just past the raging river.

"Nightstar wait up!" Boltfang huffed behind her, She kept going, faster, and faster, until she launched forward across with a kick from her back legs, water sprayed her face, she soared, then landed awkwardly but kept running.

She sped past the training area where Lizardsnout and Stonepaw we're Running the course, racing to see who was faster. Boltfang puffed behind her, She reached the border and skidded to a stop at the thunderpath. Boltfang knocked into her, making her tumble onto the hard black surface. A monster roared past a fox-length in front of her, Her heart lurched as more came in its wake. Nightstar could smell the stench of the Monsters, Boltfang grabbed her by her scruff and hauled her to the edge of the thunderpath. Nightstar sat up and brushed black dirt off of her fur. Boltfang huffed and puffed as he tried to catch his breath, Nightstar saw his pads were scarlet.

"Are you okay?" She asked, he looked at his paw. He shrugged.

"Dunno. Probably from running so far." he had caught his breath, Stonepaw raced forward from the track towards a rabbit at the edge of the thunderpath. It darted forward but got smashed by a monster, Stonepaw slid on the mud non-stopping towards the thunderpath, Nightstar bolted forward, swiftly grabbing his scruff and skidded to a halt beside Lizardsnout who was sitting with his tail curled over his pale brown paws. Nightstar let Stonepaw plop to the ground.

"What did you learn?" Lizardsnout asked, Stonepaw stared down at his paws, and scuffled them.

"Not to chase prey already near danger." he said, his stony grey pelt shining.

"Good." Lizardsnout mewed. Stonepaw looked up at his leader.

"Thank you." he said.

Chapter 2 New Deputy

Nightstar arranged patrols, Blazefang had greencough. She was worried because he wasn't getting better, Midnight had warned her about his illness but she needed to visit him. He moaned, Nightstar paused for a moment and looked at the medicine den with sadness. Midnight came out, Lillyleaf at her tail, Midnight looked calm, Lillyleaf looked straight to Nightstar, grief in her eyes. Nightstar felt a stab of panic rise in her throat. She bounded toward the two medicine cats.

"Nightstar. were so sorry, he's getting worse and there's nothing we can do." Lillyleaf mewed, sadness darkened her gaze. "He wants to see you." Midnight mewed then padded away to sit under the greatoak. Nightstar entered the stone den.

"Nightstar?" a raspy mew came from the corner of the medicine clearing.

"I'm here." She mewed, trying to stay calm. "Come here." the mew was getting weaker. She padded over and nuzzled his head.

"Nightstar, I'm going to MoonClan now." he nuzzled her then rested his head on his paws.

"Have a safe journey, old friend." her mew was calm, she felt as if her heart were in pieces, Blazefang's eyes closed, his whole body became limp. Nightstar padded out and leaped up the greatoak to the outstretched branch. Nightstar yowled a summon to the clan then waited for everycat to gather beneath the greatoak.

"Blazefang walks in MoonClan now," she sighed, "Lizardsnout, Pantherleap and Boltfang meet me in my den to discuss the new deputy" She meowed to the cats, then turned and trotted into her den.

Nightstar sat and swished her tail around her paws neatly as the three cats sat down in a circle. Lizardsnout snorted, "Should Razortrout be it? he has youth and strength."

"What about Squirrelpelt? She is talented at moor running." Boltfang said, his tan and white tail twitched. Pantherleap sat quietly next to Nightstar, her tail quivered in annoyance as the two toms argued.

"I'd say Razortrout would last longer." Lizardsnout growled, Boltfang turned to Nightstar, his green eyes glowing in the light. Nightstar left her den, her stomach rumbled in hunger. "Who's gonna be the new deputy?" Sandstorm asked.

"We haven't decided yet." Nightstar mewed, "Let's eat before we discuss more." She padded to the full fresh-kill pile and chose a skinny vole, she didn't want her clan to starve, she laid down with her paws tucked under her near the warrior's den. Boltfang settled next to her and rested his tail along her spine.

"Who should be deputy?" She asked warily, not taking her eyes off of Blazefang's limp body in the clearing.

"Blackclaw?" he asked.

"No!" she said firmly, he had given her her scarred eye when she was an apprentice. She didn't trust him at all. Not after the incident that he meant to happen.

"Blackclaw may have the skill and youth, but after this," She lifted the long fur over her scarred eye then let it fall back to cover it. "I don't trust him" She continued.

"But-" he tried to argue but Nightstar nudged the vole to his paws and leaped up to her den, followed by Lizardsnout, Pantherleap and Boltfang.

"Don't waste your time, Nightstar. Squirrelpelt is the best choice." Lizardsnout confessed, staring at Boltfang in agreement.

"Frostfeather?" Pantherleap murmured. Nightstar looked at Pantherleap, her green eyes resting on Nightstar. Nightstar glanced at the group of cats, they nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled." Nightstar nodded. Nightstar trotted out onto the long red outstretched branch. She called a summon to the clan. Blackclaw puffed out his chest, his eyes gleaming. "The new deputy will be, Frostfeather." Blackclaw growled under his breath and sat down, Frostfeather leaped up to the branch and touched noses with her mother.

"Thank you, Nightstar." the white and frost colored she-cat mewed. "Frostfeather! Frostfeather! Frostfeather!" The clan called out the new deputy.  
>SkyClan cats gathered in the clearing, four moons had passed since the death of Blazefang. It was the night of the gathering, Nightstar left camp with Frostfeather at her heels, Juniperpaw, Adderpaw, and Moonpaw the new apprentices followed their mentors, Pantherleap, Ferretclaw, and Lizardsnout, Stonesky earned his warrior name after scaring a twoleg away from the camp. Poppyheart was looking out of the nursery, with four tiny dark grey kits under her belly. Nightstar glanced back at Goosekit, Bravekit, and Boltkit. They watched the cats disappear through the fern tunnel. Blackclaw hissed at Fangpaw, his apprentice, who was trying to pad away secretly from the jet black bully. The clan raced ahead. They leaped fallen trees and prickly bushes, they neared the river, it was deep and fast, but SkyClan cats could swim like no other cat, Nightstar stepped aside holding a long bush branch so her clan could wad through the river.<p>

Fangpaw was first to leap in, he launched forward then disappeared into the black river, then bobbed back up, his paws turning the water. Fangpaw leaped up onto the bank, water streaming from his pelt. He looked back at the cats then stepped out of the way so they could pass. Nightstar wadded into the river, the bush hit Blackclaw in the face he staggered then growled under his breath, Nightstar swallowed back a purr of amusement. She hopped to the bank and stepped to the side next to Fangpaw.

The SkyClan cats reached the top of the hill, Nightstar looked down at the empty fourtrees clearing. Nightstar launched forward she raced down into the clearing and started spreading out and finding places to sit. Nightstar kept on running in circles around fourtrees. She leaped up the great rock and sat with her tail curled over her well hidden paws. Paws rumbled the ground as Frostfeather sat on an edge below great rock. LightningClan thundered down the hillside, Their ruffled pelts shone in the moonlight. A bright yellow tom with green eyes leaped up beside Nightstar.

"Greetings, Flamestar." Nightstar mewed, Flamestar nodded,

"Greetings." he meowed, Light paws stirred the grass on the top of the grassy moor.

"BreezeClan." Flamestar growled. The well cleaned cats launched down the slope, barely leaving any trace behind them. a mud colored apprentice hopped up one of the great oak trees.

"Brownpaw! Come back this instant!" a tawny colored tom yowled up the tree. Brownpaw rolled his eyes then leaped down.

"I wanted to see the sky! how do the other clans live under trees?" The brown tom snorted when he got down.

"Mudstar." Flamestar hissed as a dark brown tom with light grey stripes leaped up to great rock.

"Flamestar, Nightstar." he mewed. "ShadeClan is late." Nightstar mewed, Thunderous yowls came from the moor as Shadeclan burst in through the heather. A dark red and black tom leaped up onto the great rock and growled,

"Where's RainClan?" his fur was spiked.

"They're late like you are, Bloodstar." Nightstar snarled back. Mudstar and Flamestar exchanged glances at each other then looked at the clan. "RainClan is always late." Ferretclaw murmured to a BreezeClan cat. RainClan is always late!

Chapter 3 Dog

Nightstar padded along the thunderpath where her rabbit lay, unmoving. She snorted in disgust as a monster slowed to a halt, a twoleg scampered out. it had leaves over its bare paws. It grabbed the rabbit and hauled into a small leaf bag.

"Stupid twolegs!" Nightstar snarled. The sun shone down onto her pelt. It was ruffled from chasing the rabbit. Nightstar heard big paws thrumming the ground, Dog! She spun around and darted away, a huge black-and-gold dog chased her. The camp! She made a hard turn. the dog skidded and crashed onto its side. Nightstar turned and faced it. Her claws unsheathed to fight and protect her clan.

"Fox-hearted dog!" She hissed, bushing out her fur so she looked twice the size she is. The dog growled, showing it's big yellow teeth. Nightstar was frightened like a rabbit being chased by a fox. Without thinking she hurtled onto its back and dug her claws and teeth into its spine.

"You're not going to get to camp!" The dog swung his head back and forth howling in rage, a twoleg yowled in the distance, the canine's ears perked up and then darted off. Nightstar let go and let her body get flung off of the dog who was barking loudly through the trees. She landed hard but quickly scampered to her paws.

"Dumb dog.. Takes orders from twolegs." Nightstar mumbled. She bolted back to camp. Nightstar brushed through the fern and moss tunnel entrance to the camp. "What in the name of MoonClan did you do?" Midnight hurried over and checked Nightstars scratches. Nightstar stood still so the black medicine cat checked her deep wounds first.

"Dog. It's gone now." Nightstar said. Birdheart wrapped her tail around her kits tightly.

"Dog?" Auroraflower gasped. "You fought it off alone?" Boltfang rushed to her and the two cats touched muzzles.

"I'm okay, just a few scratches." Nightstar purred. The scratches weren't deep, but the dogs were getting too close to the border.  
> <p>


End file.
